Sango's Life with the Monk Miroku
by animearlinefreak
Summary: Sango and Miroku are happily married or so it seems. Miroku is still womanizing yet again. What will poor Sango do! I'll tell you! She get mad that's what! one shot Enjoy!


Hey guy's I'm very sorry for updating this late but I lost the track of time and you know homework and such so please don't get mad at me for expecting this to be the sequel. I don't if it is the sequel or not but it's simmer to it so here you go guy's what you've all been waiting paniently for!

PLease Enjoy!

Some of the characters might be out of character and if my spelling bad sue me. I'll try to spell correctly. This story is going to be a one shot. Promise.

Sango's Life with the Monk Miroku

preview:Sango and Miroku are happily married or so it seems. Miroku is still womanizing yet again. What will poor Sango do! I'll tell you! She get mad that's what!

Chapter one:Sango and Miroku

"Grr!" I screamed at my husband Miroku, who was at the moment flirting with some village girls, giving them fake fortunes and such.

We were heading back to our home when I notice one of the girl's twiched which I knew actually what happened. Without saying anything, I grabbed my big giant boomerang giving my husband a sweet o' lesson.

"OWW!" cried out Miroku, cluthing his now throbing head. "Sango what's..." "Miroku I'm tired of you always going behind my back and flirting with some of the village girls, do you even realize how much that hurts me Miroku?"

"Sango I'm sorry I didn't mean to, it's just that..." He didn't get to finish his sentence because of the hard impact I did on his head. I shook my head before dragging him back to the hut.

It was a little hard for me to do did it on the fact that I was carrying our unborn child but I still had strengh left.

Quickly throwing him on the bed, I change into my night clothes getting into to bed. Before I could even sit down Miroku grabbed my butt. Fustrated I slap him as hard as I could muster, still mad at him earlier that day.

He rubs his cheek tenderly. "OWW, Sango can't you be more gentler, after all your having a baby!"

I turn to him. "I would if you would stop horsing around with any pretty girl you could find?"

This arugement only last for another second before I pulled the covers over my body, ending the conversation completly. He turns out the light before going to sleep.

I was very tried going to sleep but with something to protect myself from his wandering hands. I guess it's funny you know, I never got use to his hands before. I'm just so use to hitting him everytime I felt a hand on my rear end that I guess turned into a reflex. Ha. But still I do wish he would stop with his flirtation habits.

He promised me awhile ago, he would stop but I should have known better for if there every was a pretty girl near, Miroku would be there to be the first to grab her ass.

I close my eyes hoping to fall asleep, but no matter how tried I really was I couldn't sleep. Turning over to my side, I began to recall the wedding we had. It was about two years ago.

(Flash back to two years ago)

I nervously stood at the enterance of the alter awaiting for the ceremony to start when I see's Miroku there with his tux on. I blush like crazy seeing him look so handsome in that tux but then again when hasn't he ever been handsome before?

The music starts and I nervously walk down the aisle, seeing familar faces starring back at me. It felt like forever when I finally apporached the front of the altar, taking Miroku hands in mine.

The ceremony and the reading from the book began as we waited panitley for the prest to get to the vows and on with the kiss scene, which I was really embrassed about doing in front of all of these's people.

I turned to my husband to see a strange look on his face. I wasn't very sure what it meant but it didn't matter to me because we were getting married and nothing else. I was completly wrong when the time came to kiss the bride.

Takeda the man who fell in love with me when I was younger, tried to ruin the ceremony but objecting our marraige. He literally ran towards me screaming my name out like a mad man before some of the guests took him out of there, before it started a nervous wreck but it was far from it.

When we did come to the kiss scene after the Takeda insedent he kissed me it lasted for more than it was suppose to so I had to get some air and breath and when we were walking down the aisle he grabbed my ass. I didn't like this and escpecially in front of so many people, I did the only thing that came to my mind. I slapped him.

Everyone was shocked to see this expect my close friends who knew us well. Then when we walked down the aisle the rest of the way, something triped me, making me fall down and embrassing me to the point of running off in crying.

The honeymoon wasn't too bad I believe in fact I believe that was Miroku's favorite part. Damn lecher!

(Back to the present)

Yet her she was still putting up with him and his flirtatious moves. Damn why was the reason I fell for the man anyway? Though I wish I knew but I couldn't. But he wasn't like that when I met him. No wait take that back, he was worse. Still I will always love him no matter what. I sighed. Turning over once again to find a comfortable position to sleep in, I turn to see my husband's beautiful dark purple eyes gazing back at me.

I freeze afraid of want to do. Should I hit him, yell at him, what? But my problems came to an end when I felt his lecherious had on my rear. Grabbing the weapon, I had for in this sort of case, I smacked him, obiviously hitting him was the best option. He smiled a toothy smile. The smile didn't last long fore his expression changed from a lecher face to a more serious one.

"Sango about earlier I'm...very sorry for doing that two you, I wasn't really thinking what I was doing."

I could feel tears about to form in my eyes when he smiled a warm loving smile, wraping his body around me. "Sango, I know your probabley mad at me now but I want to make a promise to you, I'll never break." Moving so he could get a better look at my face. "Sango I love you and I never I want to see you shed another tear so I've decided...to give up my lecherious ways." He said turning away from me.

I was smiling and so glad on the inside but I was also not believing a word comming out of his mouth. I started to laugh as I playfully slapped his arm. "Ohh Miroku you have a way to cheer me up, but give up the cherade already."

When I looked into his eyes thinking to see a happy smiling face, instead I see a sad and gloomy but serious face. He cups my chin rising my face to met his. "I'm serious Sango, for you I would do anything to make you happy."

My whole body soften. "Ohh Miroku." We both close the distance both sharing long loving kiss. We pull apart after some time for air when I see those miechious face and the glem in Miroku's eyes. I recongize this face as fear runs all over my me.

I slowly try to inch away from him but it was already to late. He grabs me and starts to do the miechious things he intentially wanted to do. I smile at my husband thinking to myself. 'No matter how much he says he will change, he will never change his miechious behavior towards me and me alone now.'

"Finally I have you all to myself." I say out loud. Miroku turn to face me and says. "Yeah, well that's how I always want it to be."

We both made love that night under the bright shining moon above us.

The End

Geezs I really hope you guy's enjoyed this. I really wasn't intending to make it a little like a lemon but I guess it sort came out that way. And I won't describing there love making, you guy's our on your own for that one.

I hope you guy's liked and review it too. Hope I did well but don't be sad chumpates I still have more and more stories along the way. So don't worry about a thing. If you guy's want to know the next story it's going to be "Kaede's husband." It's about Kaede's life would be like after the death of her sister Kikyo, so I'll be looking forward to your reviews in the future. Keep it up guy's!

(adventures of the author and Jubal)

Jubal is still chasing after the author when she see's something he likes and goes after it.

The author turns around to see that the potion has woren off and is with another girl.

The author is sad and goes home. Jubal see's her reaction and...

To be continued...

(end of this)

See Yah Anime Lovers!


End file.
